Out of Pity
by haru's
Summary: Shigure decides to seduce Kyo while he's depressed. It was out of pity and lust, but what if Kyo starts feeling more? MA for yaoi. Shigure x Kyo, Yuki x Tohru, other yaoi n het pairings.UPDATED
1. sickness

Out of Pity

Rating:M for future chapters

Pairings:Shigurexkyo, YukixTohru, other yaoi and het pairings

Warning: angst, future yaoi smex scenes, a bit ooc?

1 Sickness

Kyo stared at the movie screen, trying not to look next to him, at the happy couple. Yuki had his arm around Tohru's chair, who stared up at him with adoring eyes. Kyo felt sick and clutched the popcorn bag tighter in his arms. He tried to concentrate on the flickering movie before him.

"Daniel, you love her more than me don't you."

"Beloved, don't say that. I love you more than anything, she's just a orange haired skank, I loved once upon a time."

_God hates me doesn't he._ Kyo got up from his seat and brushed off the crumbs from his jeans. "Kyo-kun, where are you going?" Tohru asked, sounding worried. Kyo managed a smile "Don't worry, I think I have a stomache ache. I'll see you guys later."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been 5 years since the end of the curse. Akito had no claim over them and the opposite sex did not change them. Everything seemed to be going well, lovers could touch, it wasn't a worry to walk through a crowd. Kyo had finished college and was working at his dad's dojo. Yuki and Tohru had grown close over the years. Yuki, who had actually become something of a friend and Tohru, the girl he had always loved, were engaged. They had told them over dinner, before they had left Shigure's.

"Kyo, Shigure, we have something to tell you," Yuki said smiling in that confident way he had slowly achieved over the years.

Kyo and Shigure looked up from there dinner, curious of what could make Yuki smile in such an open way.

"Well, we've been going out for a long time now," Tohru continued for him. Kyo's heart dropped._No not now, please._

"And, well, Yuki proposed to me."

Kyo dropped his bowl of steaming soup. "Gah, oh I'm sorry," Kyo muttered wiping the table and floor. His throat clenched to keep from crying. Shigure looked at him sympathetically from across the table. Tohru got up from her seat "Oh Kyo-kun let me get that." She reached for his shirt which was wet.

"NO!"

The room went quiet. Shigure and Yuki shared knowing sad glances. Tohru looked shocked and confused "What's wrong, Kyo-kun?"

"Ahh I'm sorry, Congratulations on the engagement, I have to go out now, I forgot to tell my dad something."

Kyo ran outside of the house.

Tohru laughed and turned to her fiancé and perverted friend. "I didn't know Kyo was as silly as I am." She brought the dishes to the kitchen to wash.

Yuki sighed, " He isn't going to the dojo, he went the wrong way."

"Yeah, I know." Shigure got up and went out the door after Kyo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo got to his apartment and unlocked the door , shuffling to his bed, tired, depressed, and angry. So its not surprising that he didn't notice the odd lump under the covers that didn't belong there. Closing his eyes he held peace for a second before "AHHK!"

An arm had wrapped around his waist and held tight. He kicked whoever it was right in the stomach and sent them flying off the bed. The cover kept the trespasser from seeing . "Who the hell are you?" Kyo barked holding a lamp, to kill the sucker.

"Kyooo-kuuun, you kick hard. Who else would it be?" Shigure's head popped out of the cat-haired covers.

"Pervert, what are you doing in my bed?" Kyo screamed even more angry now that he knew the trespasser.

"I was waiting for Kyo-kun to come home, I was lonely and well Kyo's bed smelt nice like him."

Kyo blushed and glared "Who said you could come into my house?"

Shigure's eyes turned serious and dangerous as they sometimes did, as Kyo had discovered. He walked towards Kyo and grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Kyo gasped and struggled, but gave in quickly to the warm feeling of a mouth against his. He had gotten used to this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo sat in the big oak tree that lay in the heart of the Sohma's forest. He let the tears go, the ones he would never drop in front of anyone.

He woke up a bit confused, with an odd anxious feeling in his chest. It had grown dark and chilly but he wasn't in the tree anymore, but on the ground. And there was a blanket around him. "What the--?"

A shape next to him at the base of the tree shifted "Kyo, are you awake?"

"Shigure, what are you doing here?" he said a bit annoyed. _How much did he see?_

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about old man, why would I…"

"I saw you crying."

"I did not!"

Shigure laughed "It's okay, I'll take care of you."

"Wha?"

Shigure closed the little distance between them. Kyo was too shocked to move, a tongue slid against the side of his mouth and he shuttered involuntarily. He pushed away angrily ,but the arm behind his back pulled closer. He didn't know why his face felt sticky until they parted for breath, he was crying. "Don't cry," Shigure whispered gently. Maybe it was the weakness or loneliness of the moment or maybe he had gotten a fever from the cold, but he didn't resist more and that night he let Shigure have his way.

A/N Hn, I'm a bit depressed, srry for the angst.


	2. darkness

2-Darkness

"What the hell are you doing, if you use that part of your hand you'll hurt yourself stupid"Kyo growled at the kid he was teaching. Nao, not more than 7 years old, couldn't help but cry. The eyes glaring at him seem to glint red like a demon.

" Brat, why are you crying? I didn't do anything!" Kyo shouted making him cry even harder. Kazuma sighed and pushed Kyo out of the way. His adopted son really lacked any tact.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't hurt him."

" I know,I know. Take a rest, I'll take over now and Haru is here to help."

"Haru? What are you talking aboAHHH!" Haru grabbed Kyo by the waist in a tight grip.

"How did you get here?" Kyo asked incredulously

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." Haru said glancing up at the ceiling in his dreamy way, still not letting go of his waist.

"I brought him. He was bored so I decided why not visit Kyo-kun and sensei," Shigure smiled letting himself in as well. The girls in the class room started chatting frantically amazed at all the gorgeous men in one place.

"Hey, let go of me you dumb cow." Kyo felt a sudden self-consciousness as Shigure appeared. He was lucky Haru was in too good of a mood to turn black. Haru simply nuzzled at his neck "Don't be cold kitten."

Kyo looked at Shigure for help, but he was too busy talking to his already congregated harem of girls. The fact that he had thought that the perverted writer would actually help angered him further. Kyo fought the small feeling of jealousy that started to burn its way through and fought it with the first thing that came to mind. He pressed his lips against Haru's forcefully. The whole room was silenced. Kyo glanced at Shigure from the corner of his eye to find him smiling. Annoyed he dragged a startled Haru out the back door.

There was no gentleness to their kissing. The angry biting and growling was reminiscent of two beasts fighting. Haru dragged his nails under Kyo's clothes, pinching hard nipples.. Kyo bit his neck and used his hands to roughly pull down the other's black jeans. When Haru's bottom half was left bare, Kyo pulled himself away to treat himself to his prize. The throbbing member was large, not as big as Shigure's but still something to brag about. Haru was stunned by his cousin's impatience, but couldn't complain. Kyo licked down the vein of the shaft and used his finger to dip into the urethra. Haru grunted at the expertise of the mouth on him. He found himself gripping onto Kyo's head forcing his dick into the hungry mouth. It didn't take long till he came in his mouth, enough to come dribbling out of the corner of his lips.

The door slid open, Shigure had two girls on either side of him. Kyo sat stunned on the floor where he was, but Shigure didn't spare a glance. He kept chatting away, grinning. Ever since the lift of the curse Shigure was able to satisfy every desire of his libido.

When he turned around the bend, Kyo got up and wiped his mouth with his arm. Haru looked as one does after finally comprehending something one had been wondering about for a long time.

Haru tried to touch Kyo again, but he lashed away. He didn't want more comforting, more pity. The darkness that had started to leave him as he became friends with Tohru started to rush in again, fast and with vengeance.

Kyo walked back to his house alone, refusing to let Haru follow him. The darkness of his house was not as bothersome as the quiet. When living in Shigure's that was all he had wanted, to be away from bothersome relatives, but now it stretched out forever. Was he actually missing Yuki's arguments and Tohru's endless chatter and Shigure's ...

Kyo stopped the thought there.

He decided to go up to the roof where at least the stars and crickets would accompany him. The darkness outside was warm, a kind mother long forgotten by most of her children. A small group of blind kittens lay near him on the rooftop crying to their mother, but she looked bored and walked away after a few minutes. Kyo lay there and stared at them until he fell asleep.

A/N My writing style has changed over a year. R&R anything at all! I write for myself, but I post because of you guys.


End file.
